1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor memory device. More particularly, this invention relates to a semiconductor memory device with memory cells each including a charge accumulation layer and a control gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM) has been known as a nonvolatile semiconductor memory capable of rewriting data electrically. In addition, a NAND flash memory has been known as an EEPROM capable of high capacity and high integration.
In a NAND flash memory, it is necessary to apply a high voltage to a word line to write or erase data. Therefore, the NAND flash memory is provided with a row decoder including a transfer transistor for transferring a high voltage to the word line. Such a configuration has been disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-63795.